


Blooper 6x10 "Meeting Jesus"

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Animation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom making fun of Norman... and him falling for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooper 6x10 "Meeting Jesus"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it~  
> Here's the link for the vid with subtitles, just in case: https://plotagon.com/397753


End file.
